Another Chance
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Eren x Pregnant!Reader] - If you had the chance to make up for a single mistake, would you take it?


"Eren, I need to throw up again."

Your husband frowned as he carefully draped your arm over his shoulder and carried you to the bathroom. Gripping the dark seat, you heaved the rest of any food that morning weighing down your sensitive stomach. You were well aware of the fact that pregnancy could be difficult, but vomiting your insides up every morning wasn't exactly what you had in mind.

Of course, mine would be the worst, you thought.

Eren gently circled your back with his palms. Your back would be punishing you for this torture when you finished. As much as he tried to stay strong for you, concern lurked in the back of his mind. You only ate lightly-when you were able to keep it down. You ached every day. You barely slept. Your body was wearing down faster than it could repair-and it was starting to show in the hollows of your cheeks and circles in your eyes. True, your stomach grew a rounder due to the pregnancy but your arms and legs were showing a lot more bone than flesh. He still never said anything. He didn't want to nag or bother you when you had so much on your mind to begin with.

This was the last straw.

You finally raised your head, wiping saliva on a damp rag. With alight thump, you planted your head against the wall and breathed heavily. Taking the rag again, Eren wiped the sweat dripping down the contours of your cheeks.

"Feel better?" he asked a little tentatively.

You shrugged your shoulders. "Washed out but at least I'm not nauseated."

He smirked a little at your optimism. "I hate to say this, [Name], but this hasn't improved at all."

"You think?" you rested your forehead on the tops of your knees.

He rolled his eyes. "I think you need to see a doctor. If you don't, you're just going to fall apart," he gripped your shoulder. "I'm worried about you."

You sighed. He was right. You wondered how much longer your body could take. You could see the tole it was taking yourself. With a low groan, you rubbed your face.

"Fine," you agreed. "Let's go to the infirmary."

With a relieved smile, he stood, taking your hand and latching it around his waist. "Thank you, sweetheart."

You smirked. "Don't mention it. Seriously. Don't. Ever."

The journey down the echoing foyers dragged out a lot longer than normal. Every step was taken with the greatest care. Every muscle seemed to cry out with each movement. Eren watched your face as you grimaced. His worry increased into levels of fear, fear literally for your safety. Was carrying a new life this much trouble? Did it drain so much from the bearer that she could barely even function? His thoughts wandered to his mother; how much did she suffer when she expected him? Did he really cause her as much anxiety and pain as you were experiencing even before his birth?

An image of her smiling face surfaced his mind, a bright, happy smile then bursting with tinkling laughter, softening the heart of all who heard. With a loud gulp, he restrained a cry. Guilt crushed his heart the longer the memories ran, how he fought with her, argued with her and over stupid things too. He was too stubborn to listen to her even in the face of death when she begged him to run and save himself and Mikasa. His relationship with you, though wonderful, contained some unfortunately similar aspects. Because of his bad temper, you clashed over meaningless things. True, you both made up as quickly as possible, but he regretted the time wasted in heated disputes.

How much longer would he have with you? Would you be stolen away from him just like his mother? Would he be forced to pay for his overly strong will with your loss?

"What are you staring at, Eren?" you mumbled.

He jerked his head as if from a trance-like state. Without him even realizing it, you both stood in front of the large wooden portal of the medical center.

"Hello, nice to have you back," you said with a little laugh.

He chuckled in reply. "Sorry, just lost in thought," with his forearm, he pushed open the door. The creak from the hinges sent a chill up your spin.

Thankfully, the clinic was not that crowded. A few Scouts lay in bed with broken arms or legs, maybe some cuts. But, a nurse quickly took notice of you two.

"How can I help you? she asked gently.

"She can't keep anything down," Eren explained. "But, she's pregnant, so-"

"Ah, yes," immediately, the nurse held your hand and led you to the nearest available bed. You groaned and clutched your abdomen. "We've dealt with this before plenty of times. We'll have to get some fluids inside her as fast as possible. When she can finally keep that down, we'll start feeding her light things like soup or porridge."

"You mean, this isn't unusual?" he helped the nurse set you down and pull the covers over you.

She placed a wet rag over your head. "This happens pretty often. Just give her some time to rest."

With a quiet sigh, Eren pulled up a stool next to your bed.

"I'll be back with some water, alright?" she gave you both a warm, comforting smile.

He nodded in reply and turned back to you. Your face was still white as sheet, and your throat still ached and burned. Your head spun a little, so you clutched the towel to your head, and every breath was a burden to your chest. But, you bit your lip and swallowed hard. You'd be strong for Eren. You'd be strong for your baby. You could see the sadness in his eyes, the lingering guilt following so close behind him. Despite your own subdued rage at his temper, you tried to keep your patience close at hand. You were aware of the anger pent up in the back of his mind. You knew of the bad memories forever imprinted into his subconscious. If this was the test of your love, then so be it.

Eren's emerald eyes glimmered at you when you finally turned your head to meet him. With a tired smile, you clutched his warm hand.

"I'll be okay," you whispered.

His usually furrowed eyebrows softened a little. "Yeah, I know you will."

"Then, why do you look so worried?" you dragged your thumb along the back of his hand. "Relax a little."

As if he'd been holding it in all this time, Eren released a long exhale, shoulders slumping over as he did so. He used his free hand to run his fingers through his dark hair.

"I just-" he hesitated. "I don't want to lose you is all. I don't...I don't want to fail you."

You tilted your head. "What do you mean?"

After releasing his hand, they fell into his lap close to his stomach. "I've...I've been thinking about Mom a lot today, wondering what she was like pregnant with me and of course-" he shuddered. "Everything else. I feel like I failed her. You're my wife about to become a mother," he sighed and placed a hand on your cheek. "I'd kill myself if that happened with you too."

For a moment, you gazed into his melancholy expression. He stared at you but his eyes still seemed distance, lost somewhere else entirely. Taking his cheek, you pulled him close and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Maybe I'm giving you another chance," you said, brushing over his scalp with the tips of your fingers. "Maybe I'm your chance at redemption."

He lowered his head. "Yeah, you could be right..."

With a quiet giggle, you batted his head. "Don't be so damn pessimistic."

"Hey-!" he rubbed the injured area. "That's gonna leave a mark, you know."

You laughed a little louder, and his heart soared. Ah, how he missed that laugh.

With a low grunt, using whatever energy you could muster, you moved over, allowing him some room so sit on the bed with you. He smiled and nestled as close to you as possible. Carefully, as if you were made of glass, he wrapped his arm around you, supporting your head with his chest.

"We should think of names," you said with a little yawn. Gingerly, your palm circled over your pregnant belly. "We haven't really discussed it under the circumstances."

Eren chuckled. "That's understandable."

"So, what would you name a boy?"

"Let's see," he tapped his lip. "I always thought Julian was a good name."

"Ah, yes, good choice!" you bit your lip in thought. "I kinda like Tyler too."

"Not bad, not bad," he smiled and pushed a lock of hair behind your ear.

You exchanged a few more names before you decided to switch the longer you spoke, the more your noticed your body starting to give way to the lethargy from vomiting so violently.

"Okay, what would you name a girl?" you asked.

With a low hum, he sucked in his bottom lip and raised an eyebrow. "I always thought Olivia was kinda pretty."

You grinned. "Yeah, I like that. Or maybe Sophie?"

He nodded. "If we did have a girl," he paused a second to rub his eye. "I was hoping you'd agree to naming her Carla."

Your eyes widened. "You mean-"

"After my mother?" he scoffed. "I know, sappy, right?

You lay your head into the crook of his arm, adjusting your body. "No, Eren. I love it."

When he glanced back at you, your eyes were already closed. He snickered a bit. "I love you, [Name.]"

"I love you too, Eren," you halfway slurred under your breath.

There. Even if you died tomorrow, at least the last thing he said to you would be the words he meant the most no matter what odds came your way. But, he believed you'd survive. You were a fighter. Not only that, but you were a lantern to guide him down his dark path, his second chance, his reason to keep going despite the remorse that latched itself behind him.

Lightly resting his cheek against the top of your soft hair, he inhaled deeply, then releasing the tension built up in his chest. He mindlessly stroked your stomach in circles, his eyes glazing over. Your comforting scent and warmth finally sent him following you into a dreamless sleep that he too desperately needed.


End file.
